


my heart is thrilled by the still of your hand

by mmmcow



Series: SingJiBoYooh-niverse [3]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: (it's pretty soft and loving), Edging, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Restraints, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29677692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmcow/pseuds/mmmcow
Summary: Siyeon laughs and turns, picking Bora up as she does. Bora scream laughs, fake struggling out of her arms as Siyeon walks them towards Bora’s bedroom for what is sure to be a restless night.(The suayeon sequel to "(not so) silent night")
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Series: SingJiBoYooh-niverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187384
Comments: 31
Kudos: 131





	my heart is thrilled by the still of your hand

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically a direct sequel to my last piece, but you could probably read this without it (there's references to stuff that happened there). I probably should have just made this ch. 2 but I didn't want to lol
> 
> Honestly, I feel like this is filthier than the other ones I've written so my apologies for that. I normally try to steer more towards headspace and feelings, but this might be a little more raunchy than that.

_Bora hugs Siyeon from behind, her forehead pressing into her shoulder. “Siyeon… please.” She wants whatever Siyeon has planned, and God, at this point it doesn’t matter if the other two want to watch, she just needs it. She wants to feel that delicious ache between her legs and the thought of it makes her hips roll into Siyeon._

_Siyeon laughs and turns, picking Bora up as she does. Bora scream laughs, fake struggling out of her arms as Siyeon walks them towards Bora’s bedroom for what is sure to be a restless night._

Siyeon lets Bora out of her arms gently as they laugh, stumbling over one another into the bedroom. Immediately after the door shuts, Siyeon feels Bora press into her front, hands pulling the hem of her shirt. She hugs the smaller girl and they stay like that, wrapped in each other, slowly swaying to the center of the room. 

“Mm, that was fun, huh?” Siyeon mumbles into the top of Bora’s head, kissing her gently. 

Bora looks up at her, eyes lit up and full of expectation. She puts a hand to Siyeon’s cheek and meets her lips in a slow kiss. 

There’s a hunger beyond skin behind the way Bora kisses. She needs it. She needs _something_ , something deeper than sex. She needs to be touched, she needs to be loved. 

Siyeon kisses back slow and deep, taking care to be gentle and in control. She knows Bora would probably be happy if she would just ravage her without preamble, but Siyeon also knows just how to guide Bora to sinking into the quiet heaviness of desire. Into a place of reconnection after playing with Minji and Yoohyeon. 

She pulls away from the kiss and wraps her arms around Bora, holding her close. They breathe together like that for a moment. A minute. Longer. The sanctity of the quiet mixes with the mutual desire for more. 

Siyeon moves her hand to the nape of Bora’s neck to play with the hairs there. She takes her time, willing Bora’s tightly strung body and mind to soften out. Tilting her chin to look at the girl in her arms, Siyeon thinks that she could never get sick of this. She loves Bora. Simple as that. 

Bora feels her mind spacing out, her body becoming pliant. Her head relaxes completely and she allows it to tilt whichever way it falls into Siyeon’s strong fingers as they massage into the back of her neck. She could stay like this forever, maybe. 

“You’re beautiful.” Siyeon says it like a fact. Like it’s an undeniable, universal truth. 

“Siyeon—”

“I’m serious. You’re beautiful.” 

Bora rests her head against Siyeon’s shoulder, entirely overwhelmed with her. How is she supposed to stand a chance with Lee Siyeon in the world? As much as she wants Siyeon to just _take_ her, she needs this too. 

Siyeon nuzzles into Bora. She smells good. She smells like they haven’t been at this for awhile already. She noses at the soft skin behind Bora’s ear, wanting to just explore every inch of her body. She’s being _so good_.

Hands curl into the hem of Bora’s shirt before peeling it off. Siyeon unclasps Bora’s bra as well and Bora lets it fall to the ground. A blush covers her face.

It’s not easy to make Bora feel shy. But there’s a hint of it here. There’s something about the way Siyeon looks at her that strips her beyond clothes. She’s bare. Raw. Emotionally and physically. She’s _hers_. 

Bora belongs entirely to herself, but Siyeon knows there’s a part of Bora that’s hers, too. Her love is so biting, so unique, that it’s impossible not to know. 

“Siyeon, please.” This feels nice. It really does. But Bora is losing the battle with herself to let Siyeon just take her time and do whatever she wants. She leans up to kiss the taller girl, but when their lips barely graze, Siyeon smiles and pulls away. A hand presses at Bora’s chest, keeping her away.

“Kneel.”

Bora drops immediately. She folds her arms behind her back and looks straight ahead, not hiding the smile on her lips. She can feel Siyeon staring and it makes her body thrum. There’s something holy about it all, showing her devotion in perfect stance. Begging to be loved back. Her mind starts to relax despite the tenison with which she holds herself. She’d stay like this forever if Siyeon asked.

Bora is so precise in how she holds herself. It must be a dancer thing, she looks strong like this. Siyeon runs her hand through Bora’s hair, forcing her head back. The unfocused awe in her eyes and the slack in her jaw give away just how badly she wants this. It’s tantalizing.

Siyeon starts to circle Bora, slowly. Hungrily. Her hand barely drifts over the back of Bora’s neck, her shoulders, her collarbones as she walks. Even with the tease of featherlight touches of fingertips, Siyeon knows Bora won’t move an inch. 

Bora closes her eyes, just feeling Siyeon move around her. It’s weird—the sensations are both electric and muted. The fingers that graze across her skin feel sharp and focused, but there’s something else, too. It’s like she’s being devoured by Siyeon’s gaze and numbed to everything else. 

The silence is filled with heavy breaths as Siyeon comes back around, standing with a leg flush against Bora’s body. Lips trail up her thigh, too close to where they were before.

Siyeon runs her fingers through Bora’s hair again, pulling her away. She doesn’t need to get off, it’s enough to see Bora like this. Bora likes performing. She wants to be loved for performing well. And this game toes an odd line between performance and complete authenticity where Siyeon gets the best of both worlds. 

(She would love her regardless, though. She doesn’t have a choice, really. Bora’s magnetic like that, performing or not.)

Bora shifts on her knees slightly, legs tensing and rubbing together. Siyeon uses her foot to nudge at one of her knees. “Uh uh, stop that,” she scolds. “Spread your legs apart.”

Biting the inside of her cheek, Bora tries to hide a smile. Oh, Siyeon is going to absolutely ruin her tonight. 

“Did you get off when you ate me out?”

“No.”

“Did you want to?”

Bora breathes out a light moan at the memory. “God, yes.” It would have been easy to get off on her own, to sneak a hand between her thighs and listen to Minji’s breathless whines while pleasuring Siyeon. There’s always something intoxicating in the air when all four of them play together, and _God_ it would have been so easy to get off knowing Minji was watching the way Siyeon made her behave, how easily Bora got on her knees for her. Bora shudders, mouth watering. 

Siyeon’s hand cups Bora’s jaw for a moment, forcing her to hold eye contact. It’s searing. 

She runs her fingers across her lips and Bora opens up willingly, taking them into her mouth. Her tongue feels nice, running softly under the fingers and between them. It’s lazy and hot and a bit demeaning and it makes Siyeon hungrier. 

She pulls her fingers away and wipes them down Bora’s lip, her chin, letting the drool follow. 

Bora keeps her eyes up at Siyeon, head starting to spin with need. Bora’s good at being in control. She’s good at goading others into giving her exactly what she wants, but Siyeon can strip that from her far too easily. She just wants Siyeon to have her way with her until they’re both spent and satisfied. 

Her eyes flutter as Siyeon rakes her nails up her neck and back up to her chin. 

“Up,” Siyeon says simply, offering her hands to Bora as she stands up. “Do your knees hurt at all? You’ve been on them a lot tonight.” 

Bora scoffs and gives Siyeon a sly grin. “I could go all night.” 

“Mm, something tells me you won’t last that long,” Siyeon teases as she runs a hand up the inside of Bora’s thigh, feeling the slickness that has spread on them. 

Bora bites her lip, blushing, feigning innocence. 

Siyeon guides her to the bed. “Lie down on your back.”

She does as she’s told and Siyeon kneels between her legs, draping Bora’s thighs over her own. She sheds her shirt and then starts barely running her fingertips over Bora’s thighs. They’re just slow and patient movements as Siyeon studies the girl in front of her. 

Bora’s so open and exposed like this, and she wants to lean up and wrap her arms around Siyeon’s shoulders and kiss her senseless. But she doesn’t. She lays still, face hot. There’s an undeniable intensity to Siyeon’s gaze, but Bora’s comfortable under it, if not mildly restless. 

Everyone knows Bora has a nice body. It’s no secret. But they don’t get to see her like this. Soft. Demure. _Wanting_. Comfortably sat back, Siyeon takes in the sight before her, unrushed.

The hands on Bora’s thighs explore further, moving to run over her sides, her stomach. They tease out slow patterns, and Siyeon revels in the way Bora’s breath quickens. She doesn’t mind when Bora brings her own hands to touch herself, ghosting over her breasts and running down her torso. She knows it’s not Bora trying to take control so much as it’s a sensation thing.

“Did you enjoy tonight?”

“Mm hmm, I like doing that with all four of us,” Bora replies. She’s quiet, relaxing into the softness of Siyeon’s hands. They keep running over her front, up her ribs, brushing the underside of her breasts, back down her sides and to her thighs. 

Siyeon knows Bora likes being treated like this, but her impatience is starting to become obvious. When her hands come over Siyeon’s and try to push them down to where she wants them, Siyeon laughs. 

It makes Bora pout until she cracks and lets out a breathy laugh as well. She’s entirely Siyeon’s tonight and it’s foolish for her to think otherwise. She likes being seen like this by Siyeon. It’s comfortable and heavy all at once. Bora lays her hands palm up on her thighs and wordlessly motions for Siyeon to hold them, hoping it will stop the teasing touches. 

Siyeon can’t help but give in. She runs her fingers over Bora’s palms, playing with her fingers. Bora’s being more patient than usual. She must need this. 

“Did you only get off once earlier?”

Bora nods. “With Minji.”

“I wish I could have seen you better.”

Siyeon’s voice is so casual, yet laced with lust. It makes Bora squirm as she seeks friction she can’t find while spread like this. Siyeon’s evil for that.

“And Minji’s hands… they’re nice.”

Bora stops moving and rolls her eyes. “You’re obsessed,” thinking about how Siyeon is seemingly constantly playing with Minji’s hands. She rips her hands away from Siyeon with a huff, clearly joking from the smile plastering her face. 

Siyeon laughs with her as she leans over to take Bora’s hands back. They let their hands play softly like that for a moment as they stare at each other.

The hint of an amused smile stays on Bora’s lips. With playful fingers, their hands tangle and move together softly. There’s no one she would rather be doing this with. She feels Siyeon’s grip on her hand shift and place her hand over her own center.

“You made Yooh touch herself, let’s see you do the same.” Siyeon almost looks bored with how confidently she leans back to watch. 

Bora blushes hard. It’s overwhelming to be seen so needy like this, but she keeps her gaze on Siyeon as she starts to rub slow circles around her clit.

Siyeon keeps her eyes on Bora. It’s addicting to have Bora so willing to bend to her voice. She lets her hands wander again, running slightly more firmly over her sides and thighs. 

It’s not quite humiliation that Bora feels like this, but something adjacent. The attention is nice, but there’s a possessive glint in Siyeon’s eye that Bora feels small under. It’s not uncomfortable or _bad_ , in fact it’s fucking hot, and Bora feels the heat on her face crawl down to her neck. 

“Yooh was such a brat today,” Bora feels herself blurt out before she can stop herself, like it will save her from the feeling. 

Siyeon laughs. Those two have the weirdest relationship, she thinks. She keeps rubbing her hands over Bora’s thighs, feeling them tense and release in frustration. “But look at you right now, baby. You’re so needy.” Someday they will realize they’re not so different after all. “Do you wish they could see you right now?” she says, quieter this time. 

Bora groans and the vibrant flush against her skin creeps down her neck. She shuts her eyes, turning her face towards the pillow, unable to hide. 

“Mm, maybe we should invite them to see you like this sometime,” Siyeon says, unbothered. She waits a moment, watching Bora’s breathing pick up. She’s too stubborn to admit she likes being seen like this out loud. “You’re being so good for me.”

This is the sort of thing Bora craves with Siyeon. It’s the mild humiliation with the forceful loving. It’s intoxicating. 

She feels Siyeon’s fingertips touch her own, urging her to stop touching herself. Then fingers start running through her folds, spreading the slick all over them. Bora turns back to look at Siyeon again, and she just looks patient. Focused. Steady. It’s embarrassing with the way Bora’s own hand hovers, twitching, begging to keep touching herself. 

A finger teases her entrance and Bora’s breath catches. She lets out a shaky exhale as two fingers gently push into her.

“You can touch again.” Siyeon’s voice is soft. She’s here to take care of Bora. It’s so easy to be in control in this position, looking down at her. 

Her fingers start drawing tighter circles on her clit, occasionally dipping down her slit to spread the slick, barely brushing her fingers against Siyeon’s. Bora feels so on display like this, especially with Siyeon looking at the fingers playing between her legs. It’s dirty and Bora wishes it didn’t make her fingers speed up with need.

The quiet of the room is punctuated with soft, needy moans. Siyeon hums praise while pumping her fingers in and out of Bora’s core at a steady pace. It feels good. It feels fucking good. Siyeon works her much too quickly towards orgasm, fingers curling at just the right spot with every stroke. Bora feels the pressure building in her stomach. 

“Siyeon, I’m close…” Bora pants out. 

“You can hold off.” Bora lets out a loud whine and squeezes her eyes shut. “Five more seconds, baby.” 

Siyeon starts counting off, slowly. Much too slowly. Her fingers still moving deep, pressing where Bora needs her most.

“Five…”

Bora tries to slow down her own fingers, but she can’t.

“Four…”

 _Fuck_. Bora can’t control anything spread like this. She tries desperately to will herself to wait.

“Three…”

Bora stops listening at three. Without much warning, she feels herself tighten around Siyeon’s fingers and her heart pulse out of her chest. 

Siyeon pulls her fingers away when Bora starts to squeeze around them, and she takes Bora’s hand away, too. A desperate, choking sob leaves the small girl, and Siyeon can’t help but smile. It’s cruel, but it will be worth it. 

Bora’s small hands squeeze tight at Siyeon’s, weakly trying to push them back down. “No, no, no, no!” A litany of protests leaves her as her hips jerk, trying to find friction that is impossible to find with her legs draped like this. She rides out her orgasm on nothing, and it’s mean. 

“Aw, baby. Could you not hold on any longer?” Siyeon teases.

She doesn’t get a response beyond the incoherent whining sounds coming from Bora. Siyeon shifts, leaning over her to kiss at her neck, her jaw. “Don’t worry, we’re not done yet.” 

Bora groans, finally coming down a bit, but her brows stay furrowed. She stops squeezing so hard at Siyeon’s hands, and when she finally opens her eyes and looks at Siyeon, she’s met with soft eyes full of care. Bora doesn’t care, she keeps a scowl on her face. 

It’s amusing to Siyeon the way Bora tries to fool her with that look. Try as she might, Siyeon sees right through her. The burning need in her eyes is so apparent, and as her breath starts to even out, Siyeon slips away from her and warns, “stay still.” 

She goes to the closet where they keep their toys. There’s plenty of things in there, poorly hidden, if she’s being honest. Leashes, collars, maybe a riding crop that _someone_ insisted on buying. There’s also a smaller vibrator Siyeon doesn’t recognize and wonders if Yoohyeon bought it, or if Minji bought it for her. 

A breathy moan pulls Siyeon’s attention back to the bed where she sees Bora’s hand playing her thighs, openly pleasuring herself. That won’t do. 

“I didn’t say you could do that.”

“I can’t help it…” Bora whines, keenly aware that she _shouldn’t_ be doing this. 

“Well, we have something that can help you then.”

Siyeon digs back in the closet until she finds the dark red leather handcuffs. They always look so pretty against her skin.

She goes back to the bed and gently takes Bora’s hand away from her center. They hold each other’s eye contact, and Siyeon can see the neediness in Bora’s eyes behind that glint that lets her know this was the goal all along. She gives that naughty, proud smile that she does, looking up at Siyeon.

It would be easy to cave and just let Bora do whatever she wants. It would be easy to back down from the intensity of her eyes and take orders. But Siyeon knows better. She brings Bora’s wrist up to kiss lightly before securing the cuff. 

Bora’s eyes soften at that. Siyeon always gives her something she doesn’t know she needs. 

Siyeon is slow and deliberate in her movements. Bora doesn’t fight it, even though that’s fun, too. She lets her other wrist and palm be kissed all too tenderly for the things she wants Siyeon to do to her, and she stays still while Siyeon slips the cuff through the slats of the headboard before clasping it around her wrist. She can still wriggle her body, but she can’t touch, and _oh god_ this is going to be better than she imagined. 

Bora looks delicious. She’s irresistible, really, and it seems a shame to rush. Siyeon leans down to kiss her, like _really_ kiss her. Bora plays along nicely, unable to do more than follow Siyeon’s lead. She kisses her slow and heavy, and lets a hand trail up her side lazily. The little moans and whimpers Bora lets out drive something deep within Siyeon’s stomach. They’re a stark contrast to her usual brashness.

She starts peppering kisses along her jaw, down to her neck. Bora arches into it, turning her head to give Siyeon more access. Her body feels good pressing up into Siyeon. Being with Bora is like learning how to dance. She’s fluid in her motions and somehow always knows just how to match her partner. 

Just as Bora starts to get used to the kisses on her neck, Siyeon moves lower. She presses wet kisses down her sternum as Bora keeps arching into them. Siyeon moves quicker now, and it makes Bora nervous and excited and unable to think. She knows she’s going to be sensitive from the last orgasm despite how unsatisfying it was. 

Siyeon nips sharply at Bora’s hipbones and doesn’t miss the smirk that flashes across her face. Bora likes teeth and marks. But Siyeon wants to tease. She finally settles between Bora’s legs and uses soft fingers to gently massage her, avoiding the most sensitive parts. 

Part of Bora wants to be a brat and snap at Siyeon to _do something, damn it_ , but she holds off just long enough for Siyeon to press her tongue flat against her. “Fuck, Siyeon…” She wishes she could grab her head and grind into her, but she can barely move with Siyeon’s strong arms wrapped around her thighs. 

The tiny kitten licks that Siyeon laps across Bora’s swollen clit almost sting with how sensitive she is. Siyeon can’t help but grin at the way Bora’s lithe body tries to twist away. She’s _so_ sensitive, but Siyeon works her through it, taking breaks to kiss and mark up her thighs. She sucks a purple mark on the inside of Bora’s thigh before licking another broad stripe against her core. The sounds Bora lets out makes Siyeon hum right against Bora.

Bora wants more of that. Yes, more please. “Siyeon…” She doesn’t have to say anything else, Siyeon knows. 

“Keep talking, baby,” she says before gently wrapping her lips around Bora’s clit.

“ _Fuck_ … okay.” Bora’s mind is a pile of images and nothing more. Coherent thoughts are slipping away from her, but she tries. “Seeing you with Yooh… she’s so good for you… and I–” Bora tries to grind into Siyeon as she earns another hum against her core. 

Bora feels a tenderness for Siyeon and Yoohyeon. There’s something about their friendship that’s easy-going in a way Bora’s never had with anyone. She’s too much fire and energy to find that sort of calm. And she’s glad Siyeon can be soft with stupid Yoohyeon, that she can say all the things to her that Bora can’t. 

“And Minji, _fuck_ , Minji’s fingers…” Bora’s not sure what to say. She felt _good_ earlier, and now she feels even better and everything is melting away from her. “In… felt so good… but I wanted your fingers, too,” she manages to stutter out. 

Siyeon pulls away to look at Bora. She’s starting to get sweaty and her chest is rising and falling quickly. She’s beautiful. “You were so good to wait. And you didn’t even try to touch yourself while you ate me out.”

Bora huffs out a laugh. “God, I wanted to.” Honestly, if she had been able to find some friction she would have finished. Instead the slick just spread to her thighs and it’s been keeping her on edge ever since. 

“Keep going.” Siyeon leans back down and starts teasing again. 

Bora squirms against the handcuffs, thankful they’re well-padded. Heat pools in her stomach as the image she can’t get out of her head comes back. “And Yoohyeon… fuck, Siyeon _she took three_ ,” she barely whines out. The idea alone almost tips her over the edge. 

Siyeon hums against her and Bora arches into it. She knows Bora has this weird thing about completely ruining Yoohyeon. She feels a little bad about how spent three fingers left the younger girl, but not really. She was so good about it, so willing. 

“And when she kissed me,” Bora keeps trying to grind against Siyeon, getting closer to orgasm. “She was so rough, I almost would have let her take me right then in there, in front of you and Minji.”

Siyeon moans and rakes her nails down Bora’s side which draws out a whine from Bora. What a scene that would have been. 

“And you… I… I need it Siyeon, I need more, I…” Honestly, Siyeon isn’t sure how Bora has managed to keep talking this long. She’s clearly so so close to finishing from the way her thighs shake with the effort of staying spread.

“Okay, it’s okay, I know. I know,” Siyeon coos as she crawls up the bed to kiss at Bora’s neck before leaving her completely to go back to the closet.

If Bora was capable of legible thoughts beyond the need for Siyeon to be back on her now, she’d probably recognize just how fond she is for the way Siyeon treats her. She’d probably realize the extent to which she trusts Siyeon to do this, to love her. But instead her feet shift against the bedsheets, ansty with the anticipation that only deepens when Siyeon comes back to kneel between her legs with a dark blue strap-on secured to her waist.

She tugs against her restraints, arching into nothing, putting a mild show on for Siyeon. To let her see how much she wants this. “Please, please,” she whines, breathless. _This_ is what she’s been craving the whole time. 

She watches as Siyeon spreads lube over the shaft, and while it’s probably unnecessary, it makes Bora feel safe. There’s a craving in her stomach that only deepens seeing the care with which Siyeon prepares. 

She rubs the tip against Bora’s clit before sliding in, slowly. It makes Bora groan as she adjusts her hips to help angle it right. It’s not too big, but there’s a slight stretch that makes her feel _full_ as it rubs against oversensitive walls. 

Siyeon steadily pushes in until their hips meet. She leans over Bora, keeping one hand on her hip, and the other holding her weight.

“Good?”

“Good,” Bora confirms with a whine. 

But her breath is quick and Siyeon swears she can feel her pulsing around the toy. She slowly starts to move her hips, just barely pulling out and pressing in. 

“Wait… Wait, I’m… I’m too close.” Bora feels the pressure in her tummy tightening. She’s unsatisfied from the last one, still buzzing from the edging, and it’s too much too soon.

“Baby, I thought you said you could go all night,” Siyeon teases with love dripping from her voice. She knows Bora can handle it, but checks in anyways. “Color?”

“Green,” Bora pants out, “please.” She doesn’t want this to be over yet, but she can’t handle stopping now.

Within a few slow, steady thrusts, Bora knows it’s all over for her. She chokes out a moan before her body tenses and tries to curl and she tries to say, “I’m .. I’m already..” Siyeon just buries herself deeper and leans in closer, pressing their bodies together, breath hot on her neck. Bora can feel herself spasming around the toy, just letting it happen. A heat spreads from her neck to her chest, everything so intense from not being able to do much more than let Siyeon take care of her. 

Siyeon waits patiently, pressing sweet kisses to Bora’s collarbones. She waits for Bora’s breath to slowly come down before slowly rolling her hips back. 

Bora is quiet at first. She feels oversensitive and warm and _cared for_. She _wants_ to feel like this, she likes knowing that there will be an achy soreness in her tomorrow that will feel so so good. 

This is what Bora needs. Siyeon keeps moving, speeding up the snap of her hips gradually until they’re both letting out soft grunts and sweating. This is the best way to take care of her, and Siyeon would do anything to take care of her girl. 

Bora lets her legs fall wide, making room for Siyeon to lean in further, never faltering in rhythm. She doesn’t fight it at all as Siyeon moves against her. She tries to meet the thrusts as best she can, but she really can’t move much and her stomach tightens with effort.

She has to trust Siyeon like this, and _god_ she does. She feels full and loved, unable to use her hands to control the motion of the girl on top of her. It’s something she only has with Siyeon and she doesn’t want anything else. 

Bora’s such a firecracker all the time, and sometimes she’s _too much_ , even for herself. Like her body can’t handle all the energy she has. But here Siyeon can take care of her, she can be gentle while still meeting all of that energy, helping her work it all out. She’s _so good_ to let Siyeon restrain her hands like this, to not let her scrape a love language of her own into Siyeon’s neck and back. 

She just wants to be steady and firm for Bora. There’s a calmness, a self-assuredness, to Siyeon that meets the storm of Bora effortlessly. She keeps her hips moving at a pace that has Bora breathless in her ear, nuzzling closer when their hips meet. 

Siyeon is _so consistent_. She’s the rock in Bora’s life, and when she’s taking her like this, Bora feels loose and grounded all at once. The comforting heat of her body reminds her that she’s being taken care of. Her walls feel sensitive and it feels good _because_ it’s just so much. The overwhelmingness is comforting, it matches her own energy and blankets over her. 

It’s not long at all before Bora whines loudly, tugging at the cuffs. She presses her head into Siyeon’s, body tensing as she feels herself coming. Siyeon just stays buried inside, not moving, until Bora relaxes, exhales. 

That’s her cue to ease out and shuffle out of the harness. Bora keeps her eyes shut, just breathing as her legs twitch. She keeps them shut even as Siyeon straddles her waist and gently lifts one wrist to unbuckle the cuff and then the other.

When she finally opens her eyes, she looks up at Siyeon in pure adoration.

“Hi,” Siyeon coos, gently massaging her wrists, her arms, her shoulders. 

“Hi,” Bora smiles back shyly. 

Siyeon pulls her wrists so they meet behind her head, fingers barely moving against her nape. They stay like that for a moment, letting the silence sit with them as they look at each other, full of understanding. 

Bora takes a moment to appreciate Siyeon for everything she is. For her goofiness, for her kindness, for her groundedness. Everything. Bora’s almost too gone for rational thought, but looking up at Siyeon it’s like she understands everything. She understands what love is. 

Siyeon revels in the quiet of the moment. This is _theirs_. Even if just for a moment. How can someone like Bora be real? She’s funny and crazy, sure, but she’s intense beyond that. She’s intense in the way she loves, in the way she cares so much for everyone. Siyeon’s sure she’s never loved like this before. 

She brushes loose hair out of Bora’s face. “How are you feeling?” 

Bora doesn’t answer right away. She keeps just staring with amazement and adoration. No one else makes her feel like this; fully sated, still bursting with love. This is more than she bargained for, and Bora is entirely, helplessly, in love. “I’m fucked.” 

Siyeon hides her smile by leaning down to kiss Bora’s temple. She shifts to lay down next to her, still draping an arm and a leg over her body. Burying into her neck, Siyeon whispers, “I love you.” 

Bora’s heart aches at that. She whispers it back, like a promise. 

Nimble fingers dance down Siyeon’s spine, stroking aimlessly. That is, until Bora’s hand makes it’s way down to her ass and squeezes. 

“Hey!” Siyeon makes a show of rolling away from Bora onto her back, but Bora just rolls with her, laughing. 

“Pshh, you know you like it.” Bora smiles smugly. Siyeon stays quiet, but Bora knows she’s right even if Siyeon won’t admit it. She lays mostly on top of Siyeon, head tucked comfortably under her chin. 

They stay like that a moment, the steady breathing easing them towards sleep like ocean tides. 

But Bora shifts slightly, trying to get a hand between their bodies and down when Siyeon takes her hand and pulls it away. 

Bora pushes up to look at Siyeon. “I want to make you feel good.”

The look in her eye tells Siyeon enough. Usually so sharp and calculating, they instead look soft and dreamy, and Siyeon knows she’s done for the night. She just finds both of Bora’s hands and tugs them so she has to lay down on her chest again. “You do make me feel good,” she says simply. 

Siyeon closes her eyes and breathes into Bora. This is enough for her. She knows Bora will push herself past the point of exhaustion, willing her limbs to move, if that’s what Siyeon wants. But this is better, cuddled together, feeling fulfilled by knowing Bora is sated. 

Bora is secretly grateful as the exhaustion settles in. “Mm, roll over,” she mutters. Siyeon does, and Bora wraps herself around her, spooning with a leg tossed over Siyeon’s hip. She lets her unspent love radiate off of her as she presses close. 

Sleep finds both of them quickly and peacefully. 

* * *

They sleep well into the late morning and don’t notice when Yoohyeon slips into the room to drop off clothes left in the living room the night before. It leaves Minji and Yoohyeon a rare quiet, domestic morning all to themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)
> 
> I'll probably still write the suyoo (top!yooh :O ?!) sometime in the future, maybe another month or two?
> 
> I'm also still working on the longer T-rated college AU ot7/suayeon piece, but I just don't want to upload a chapter and then make people wait 5mo for the next part lol so that'll happen someday in the far future once most of it is already written
> 
> as always, comments are very much welcome. if theres anything you want to see, or liked a lot, or want more of, let me know! I don't think this piece is as well written as it could be but I'm tired of editing


End file.
